


Color Scheme

by soulkitchen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulkitchen/pseuds/soulkitchen
Summary: Soulmate AU: you are born without the ability to see colors, until you meet your soulmate.Klaus Hargreeves has always been a little different compared to his siblings; from personality to fashion choices, he's been a bit louder than his family. However, some less noticeable things were much bigger than he figured.





	Color Scheme

All his life, Klaus lived with the ability to see color. All his life, Klaus thought everyone could see color like he could. All his life he read books of blues and reds and greens, picked colored pens over black ones. He didn't seem to pick up that his siblings couldn't see color, ever. That is, until he asked Allison which of her skirts he could borrow.

"Hey Alli, does black or pink suit me better? I think the fringe on the black looks nice," mused Klaus as he rummaged through the pile of clothes hed picked from her closet.

At the rather absurd question, Allison rolled her eyes and scoffed a little bit. "Klaus, don't be silly. There's only grey, black, and white. and that skirt is white. Whats a pink anyways?"

Klaus paused, the pink skirt in question was just about to leave his grip. He asked, "Wait, what do you mean 'What's a pink'? You know, the color? The pretty Rosey kind of color that a lot of women wear in the spring? The color I not so secretly love?"

Allison shook her head again as she kneeled down to grab her now wrinkled clothing. Klaus was such a weirdo, sometimes. Colors? Pink? Rosey? What the hell was he even talking about? There was only black and white that she could see, as far as she knew. It didnt matter, anyways; nothing Klaus said ever made since.

Klaus eventually gave in and chose the black skirt and a neon pink feather boa. He quickly exited Allison's room and sped back down to his room to hide his newfound treasures from his quite not-so-fond-of-boys-in-skirts dad.

After that, he started to question whether he was the only person in his life to see colors. Klaus would continue throughout childhood, but the thought faded away after a while.

It wasn't until Klaus was thrown in the midst of the Vietnam War, 1968, that the thought resurfaced. It only came back around for one reason and one reason only.

His name was Dave.


End file.
